Glory of Demimua
by Story's Blade
Summary: The Shaman Tournament was ended due to Zeke's involvement. People have returned to their homes to wait for news on a new one. Meanwhile, an ancient religion seeks to take back something it has lost.
1. Getting Back to Normal

Author's Note: I don't own Shaman King. I have no clue where this one came from. If you like it, comment, if not, don't read it. Set after the anime ended but before the rerun of the Shaman King Tournament. Kinda an AU, but defiantly an AU is some places.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glory of Demimua<strong>_

Chapter 1: Getting Back to Normal

Len Tao stared at the night sky. Even after returning home after the Shaman Tournament, Len couldn't sleep. At all. Something didn't feel right, like something bad was waiting right around the corner. And the fact that his mind kept drifting to something, or someone, else didn't help either. _What is it? _The Chinese shaman thought, _what is this feeling hanging in the air? Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen soon. But what? What is going to happen? _Len was deep in his thoughts, but not so deep that he didn't notice his sister entering the room.

"What do you want Jun?" Len asked.

"I'm just worried about you Len." Jun responded, "You haven't been sleeping lately. It isn't healthy."

"I'm fine Jun." Len responded, "I've just been thinking a lot lately. But I'm fine."

"Does it have anything to the Shaman Tournament?" Jun asked, "I mean, Yoh did show remarkable skill fighting Zeke. It seems that he has a greater chance of being Shaman King than you."

"His skills don't worry me." Len said, "I still will become Shaman King. I just need to think. I can't have any distractions." Jun grinned slightly.

"I get it now." Jun said, "You're thinking about someone you met during that tournament." This comment caused Len to stiffen up and freeze. "I'll take that as a yes. If you aren't worried about Yoh or anyone beating you in the tournament, you must be thinking about a girl." Len's face turned beat red, "Well, looks like I'm right again. So, who is she?"

"No one! I'm not thinking of anyone! Now get out of my room!" Len shouted a mile a minute.

"Okay, sleep tight brother." Jun said leaving before lowering her voice, "I'm happy you found someone."

A small campsite…

Jeanne and Marco, the only two X-Laws left, sleep near a dying fire. Marco had actually fallen asleep a little while ago, but Jeanne only faked. She mind wouldn't stop. She no longer knew what to do with herself. Her life had become focused on destroying Zeke, but she never thought about what she would do once he was dead. The iron maiden, the thing that once gave her the title she used, now stood empty. She actually hadn't entered it since the Babylon Gate failed. _What am I suppose to do now? I never thought of my life after Zeke was finally destroyed. Maybe it's time to just attempt to be a normal girl. Yes, that's it. I may be young yet, but get ready to settle down, with him. That would be perfect._

A large stone circle…

A group of people gathered in the stone circle. A middle-aged man in a long white robe walked onto a tall alter in front of the group, a hood blocking his face. The crowd instantly quieted.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know it has been several years since my daughter went missing on her trip to the outside world. While we all believed she perished with the one we sent to protect her, the great Demimua has revealed to me that she is in fact alive." The man said as the crowd cheered, "But the Great Demon Zankou has claimed her with his lies. She even has taken a minion of Zankou's as a guardian ghost. But thanks to another, she has been freed from the evil spirit. Now that I have her, I believe it is time to retrieve my daughter and bring her back home. But first, let us pray." The man lowered his hood and revealed a head of silver hair and red eyes. The crowd he was talking to lowered their heads, "Oh great Demimua, creator and provider, hear our prayers. Give us the strength needed to save my daughter from the lies and claws of the great demon Zankou. May your words of truth shine through the lies of the world below and allow us to bring the soul of my Jeanne back to your warm embrace."


	2. It Begins

_**Glory of Demimua**_

Chapter 2: It Begins

Morty walked around Yoh's house looking for his friend. To his surprise, he found Yoh sleeping on his lawn, not even attempting to hide from Anna.

"Hey Yoh." Morty said hoping he wasn't truly asleep.

"Oh hey Morty." Yoh said.

"I'm surprised; I thought Anna would still have you training." Morty said.

"With no news on a rerun of the Shaman Tournament, Anna's finally started laying off me." Yoh responded, "So what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much." Morty said, "My parents still haven't caught on about being a shaman yet luckily."

"So Mosuke is still trapped in the laptop?" Yoh asked.

"Yes!" Mosuke's voice called out from Morty's laptop, "I can't figure out how to get out!"

"And I've been trying, but I can't figure it out." Morty said.

"You'd have to undo the oversoul that put him in there." Anna said leaving the house, "But with your low Furyoku level, I doubt you'd be able to do it."

"That's kinda why I came." Morty said sleepily, "You did such a good job helping Yoh I was wondering…"

"No." Anna interrupted.

"Why not?" Morty asked.

"Yeah Anna," Yoh said, "What's wrong with giving Morty a little training?"

"Two reasons, first, I don't go easy on training." Anna said, "And second if I give him training anything like yours he'd be eaten alive."

"I'm never getting out of here." Mosuke complained.

"Stay strong my friend," Amidamaru said, "I'm sure Morty will be able to control his Furyoku soon enough."

"By the way Yoh, we got another postcard from Rio." Anna said showing him a postcard.

"That's good, wonder where he is now." Yoh said taking the postcard. It was a brief recap of everything he's done sense his last one, but nothing ever that exciting.

"I swear Yoh; you're the only one who looks forward to getting those things." Anna said.

"Well aside for Morty and Len, I don't get to see them anymore." Yoh said, "I miss having them around."

"Ah it's okay Yoh." Morty said, "Why don't you just ask them to come over for a while?"

"Unfortunately I can't." Yoh said.

"Why not?" Morty asked.

"Yoh doesn't want to come off as clingy." Anna said.

"Is that really the reason?" Amidamaru asked, "You didn't even tell me, so I figured it was serious."

"It's more than that." Yoh said, "I get that none of them want to be stuck in the past. If they want to move on without me, I'm not going to stop them."

"Wow, that's noble of you Yoh." Morty said.

"Yes Master Yoh, it cannot be easy to let go of your friends." Amidamaru said. The phone started to ring and Yoh went to answer it.

"Hello?" Yoh asked.

"Hello Yoh, its Jun." The voice on the end said, "Yoh, have you seen Len? He left early this morning. I shouldn't be worried, he has the Sword of Thunder and Bason with him, so he can take care of himself. But I am. He hasn't been the same lately."

"I'm sorry Jun, I haven't seen him. But I'll go look." Yoh said.

"Thank you Yoh." Jun said, "It would be weird if Pailong went out to look or even answered the phone so I'm staying here in case he calls."

"No problem." Yoh said, "Bye."

"Good bye." Jun said as both of them hung up. Yoh went back out to the yard to explain what was happening.

Park…

Len was at the same park where he and Yoh fought each other in the qualifiers. This was the point where everything was turned on its head the first time, so maybe being here would help him figure this out. Unfortunately, he didn't get much chance to think because a mysterious figure showed up.

"Excuse me; are you the one known as Len Tao?" The figured asked.

"And what if I am?" Len asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man said, "I am the Shaman known as Shang. I am searching for a Shaman known as Jeanne, last we heard, she called herself the 'Iron Maiden'." Len tensed up at this, "Ah, I see you do know her."

"Maybe I do." Len said, "What makes me think I'll tell you where she is?"

"Because if you or any of the Great Demon's servants stand in our way, we are allowed to use force to remove you from our path." Shang responded.

"Great Demon?" Len asked.

"Yes," Shang Responded, "The Great Demon Zankou. Now, will you tell me where she is or will I have to use force?"

"Let me put it this way. Bason! Into the Sword of Thunder!" Len shouted forming the oversoul from the Sword of Thunder.

"Very well, you insist on fighting." The figure threw off a large cloak revealing a man in a red and black outfit with a staff on his back, "Envoy, spirit form!" A ghost of a man in pearl white armor appeared long enough to transform into a spirit ball as Shang pulls out his staff "Into the staff!" Shang placed his ghost Envoy into the battle staff causing it to become covered in a grey Furyoku and gaining a crescent moon blade at the end formed from his Furyoku, "No I give you one last chance, surrender and reveal the location of the sacred daughter or else!"

"I don't know why you just referred to Jeanne as the sacred daughter, but even if I knew where she was," Len said, "You can bet I wouldn't tell you!"


	3. Author's Question

Okay, this is just a note. Mostly because I can't get the polls to work. I recently started reading the Manga version of Shaman King. So I'll letting those who read this fic decide. Do you want me to keep going as is, or do you want me to alter the names to that of the manga? Like Len going back to Ren. So, what do you want? I could do either one. This chapter will be deleted after awhile.


End file.
